


Sweet Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, art trade with arkeana, smh sorry for being a douche and taking so long on this, sweet fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkeana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arkeana).



Dipper had always been a restless sleeper.

It was practically a fact of life by now, the bags under his eyes, the vacant tiredness of the daytime. It was part of him. Nobody really noticed it, except to tease him about it, except however, Bill of all people. The back door that had been left open in Dipper’s mind after that first fateful possession was the perfect conduit for snide comments, he soon learned. At first of course, it was just sniggering at Grunkle Stan’s jokes, but after a few days Bill seemed… thoughtful, when he spoke to Dipper about his sleeping habits

“Pine tree! I know you’re awake!”

“Hwaah?? Bill? Its 1 am!”

“ So?” 

“…What do you want?”   
Dipper was wary, and a bit frightened, but Bill’s voice stayed even, no sign of apparent malice.

“You’re not sleeping well, I think it’s a problem.”  
Dipper’s brows furrowed, he was confused now.

“What? Why, is it messing with one of your plans for world chaos?”  
Bill laughed manically in his head

“ If I ever want to use your body again, don’t you think I’d want you to take care of it?”  
Dipper thought about this. It made sense, kind of… in some sort of self serving demonic fashion of course. 

“I can’t help it Bill, its not like I can just flip a switch”  
Bill laughed again

“I agree it’s not that easy, you humans have such uncontrollable bodily functions!”  
Bill popped into existence, taking a wraith like form reminiscent of his time in Dipper’s own body. Dipper narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“Is that really necessary?” 

Bill grinned disconcertingly, 

“Well if I'm going to be your sleep coach, I thought you’d be more comfortable with, well, yourself”  
He seemed innumerably pleased with his own logic. Dipper, however, was less pleased, but more interested in getting to sleep, so he kept his mouth shut. Bill floated down a few feet and yawned theatrically. Dipper yawned back, unthinkingly.

“See Pine Tree? Off to a good start already!” Bill giggled approvingly, “Now we’re going to try square breathing. Lay back and hold your breath for eight seconds. I’ll count with you.”  
Dipper did as he was told, taking in the air slowly. Bill nodded and counted softly.

“One…” 

“Two…”

“Three…”

“Four…”

“Five…”

“Six…”

“Seven…”

“Eight…”

Bill repeated the count as Dipper exhaled, the air wooshing quietly from his lungs. They did this several times, Dipper surprised as he began to relax and doze off, until in a brief moment of lucidity, he thought he might have felt ghostlike fingers in his curls, but he brushed the feeling off as a product of exhaustion, and he fell asleep relaxed for the first time in ages.


End file.
